newgroundsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Carnaxdude
Welcome Hi, welcome to Wikigrounds, the free Newgrounds encyclopedia! Thanks for your edit to the Brackenwood page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Inclusivedisjunction (Talk) 09:33, January 11, 2010 New Pages Dear Carnaxdude, Thank you for your recent work, creating pages for us. Please can you include a link to the subject in your basic page as you create it. This enables us to quickly go there and assess the subject, also encouraging other editors to assist you in filling out the page. Would you like to get involved in our Monthly Theme? This month it is Moderators. We aim to create a page for every one and there are still a number to do; we are also trying to improve the pages we have on that subject. Best Wishes, Icedragon64 08:48, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Skeletal Pages! Salnax and I are the two main admin here at present and we have a policy of trying to reach out and be positive to all editors, so we rarely delete any pages for being low on info; we prefer to encourage everyone to build on those pages. However, I can see that you like to knock out lots of quick pages to build on, so I thought I had better have a word before it got out of hand: I don't know what experience of Wikis you have, but generally, if you produce skeletal new pages on Wikipedia, they are speedily deleted. Wiki's generally avoid having lots of pages with little information as it creates a bad impression for the user. Our parent- Wikia, discourages us from having too many "Stubs". Indeed, we are trying, at this time, to qualify to advertise our wiki on all the other Wikia wiki's and the one remaining stumbling block is our percentage of stubs is way too high. Ironically, it was already a target of ours to create pages for all mods, which means within the next few weeks, unless people start filling in the Mod pages with at least five sentances of info, we will get slightly worse. We are most grateful for your work so far, but could I please ask you not to produce any more new pages unless they are fairly substantial, or are Mod pages. If you would like to work on pages before publishing them you can use a Sandbox page- in fact, as I write I have decided to set one up for you on your Userpage. You can get your facts together and see what it all looks like, then Copy/Paste the info- creating fully formed pages in one go, which is the Wikipedia way. If you wish to work on Games, may I suggest that you contact User:Salnax , our Games expert, who organised the Games Month and set up the templates etc. If you tell him what interests you, or ask him what we would like doing, he can help you to make good pages. If you really want to dash out Skeletal Pages, please do the remaining Mods, that would be fine and most welcome. Thanks again, Icedragon64 20:56, April 12, 2010 (UTC)